1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, a recording/reproducing method of the same and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a recording medium recording/reproducing method using holography and recording medium recording/reproducing apparatus using holography.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the recent technological developments brings a recording medium of high capacity and density. As examples for the recording medium, there are CD (compact disc), DVD (digital versatile disc) and the like. Moreover, there is a next generation recoding medium having a considerably enhanced recording capacity such as BD (Blu-ray disc), a recording medium using holography and the like. In case of the recording medium using holography, it is able to record data on a volume of the recording medium using diffraction and interference characteristics of light by overlapping the data. Therefore, it is able to remarkably increase a capacity of the recording medium.
However, apparatus and method for detecting data shift, data distortion and the like more accurately and compensating the data are required for reconstructing/reproducing the data.